From the Heart
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Just a bunch of One shots composed into a story.  RMi, RMa, RA and other Roger parings, but mostly Roger and Mark.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. One Boy, One Girl

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the songs I'm putting in this story or RENT. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I got this idea while I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and I thought these songs went together.

Summary: AU: Just a bunch of one-shots composed into a story. R/Mi & R/Ma, mostly Roger & Mark. Rated M for later chapters.

Genre: General

Rating: M

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - One Boy, One Girl)

"They're so beautiful." Roger said, looking down at his son. Mimi nodded and continued rocking their daughter. After all they had been through, they were finally married and had twins.

"Meems, wanna hear a song I wrote?" Roger asked, putting his son, Jack, in the bassinet. Mimi nodded her head and continued to bottle feed her daughter, Sara.

When Roger went to get his guitar, Mimi put her daughter in the crib opposite Jack. She looked down at her baby boy and frowned. Little Jack was tested positive for HIV. His sister, however, tested negative. The doctor gave Jack less than a year to live.

"We ready?" Roger asked, walking into the living room. Mimi nodded and started to walk toward the rocking chair she always sat in when there was a cry from the nursery. Mimi rushed to tend to Jack. She brought him out and set him on her lap. Their son looked exactly like Roger whereas Sara looked exactly like her mother.

"This song is called One Boy, One Girl." Roger told his wife and son. Mimi smiled and listened to Roger sing.

"_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said,  
There's someone you should meet.  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town,  
He waited impatiently.  
When she walked in,  
Their eyes met,  
And they both stared.  
And right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but..._

_One boy,  
One girl.  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled,  
She smiled.  
And they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy,  
And one girl._

_In no time at all,  
They were standing there,  
In the front of a little church.  
Among their friends and family,  
Repeating those sacred words.  
The preacher said,  
Son kiss your bride.  
And he raised her veil.  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for...  
_  
_One boy,  
One girl.  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled,  
She smiled.  
And they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy,  
And one girl._

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
Congratulations, twins._

_One boy,  
One girl.  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled,  
She smiled.  
And they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy,  
And one girl._" Roger sang. Mimi had tears in her eyes by the time the song finished. Roger went over and kissed Mimi on her forehead and looked down at his son. He gently rubbed a finger up and down Jack's arm.

Later that night, Roger held Mimi in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. Roger had tears in his eyes – he couldn't believe that both his wife and son had HIV. He didn't want to think about it – there were medicines out that could help them live longer. He had heard on the news the other day that scientists were getting closer and closer to finding the cure for HIV.

Laying Mimi on her side of the bed, he laid on his back and dreamt of the day he had met Mimi…

"_C'mon Roger! There's someone I want you to meet!" Maureen told him, tugging on his coat sleeve. Roger rolled his green eyes and hurried into Tom's – the diner across town._

"_What's going on, Maureen?" Roger asked. He looked at his watch – ten minutes had passed and Maureen's friend still hadn't shown up yet._

"_There she is!" Maureen pointed to a Hispanic girl entering the restaurant. Maureen grabbed Mark's hand and exited the crowded restaurant. An old Reba McEntire song came over the speaker system._

"_Hi." Roger greeted the girl, the diners smiling at them._

"_Hi." The girl echoed, sitting down at the bar next to Roger. Their eyes met and Roger knew that she was the one for him._

_Two months later, they were standing in front of their friends and family, saying their I Do's. The preacher nodded at Roger to lift Mimi's veil and kiss her. He kissed her passionately and held her close to him. He couldn't believe that she was his forever._

_Nine months later, the doctor smiled and looked up at Mimi and Roger. Roger nearly fainted when the doctor told him that he and Mimi had twins – a boy and a girl. Mimi had tears streaming down her cheeks as the doctor handed her her babies. Their daughter looked exactly like Mimi, while their son looked exactly like Roger._

Four months later, Roger, along with the rest of the Bohemian family, gathered around the coffins that contained Mimi and Jack's bodies. They had died from complications of HIV. Mark gently squeezed Roger's shoulder while Roger cried into Joanne's shirt. Maureen was holding Sara, who was fast asleep.

"It wasn't their time." Roger complained, still crying. Mark nodded and took a quick glance at Angel and Collins' graves. As the procession moved across the cemetery, Roger thought about the song he had written.

_One boy,  
__One girl.  
__Two hearts beating wildly,  
__To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
__He smiled,  
__She smiled.  
__And they knew right away,  
__This was the day they had waited for all their lives.  
__For a moment the whole world  
__Revolved around one boy,  
And one girl  
_

* * *

A/N 2: like it? hate it? REVIEW and let me know!  
A/N 3: don't own the lyrics to One Boy, One Girl. belongs to the wonderful Collin Raye. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	2. Don't Laugh at Me

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Don't Laugh at Me)

"Daddy!" Roger's five-year-old daughter, Sara, called, entering the loft. Roger exited the kitchen and saw his usually happy daughter with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Roger asked, getting to her level. It was just the two of them now, ever since Mimi and Jack, his wife and son, had died from complications of HIV. Jack would've been five and Mimi would've been twenty-eight.

"Somebody at school was making fun of me." Sara told her father, refusing to look into his eyes. Sara had a lot of problems at school, from bullies to shyness to a lot of other things. She looked exactly like Mimi - long brown hair, big doe-like brown eyes and a great personality.

"Aww. I'm sorry, honey." Roger told her, opening his arms for a hug. Sara hugged her father, tears streaming down her face.

After Sara had gone to bed that night, Roger dug out his composition notebook and a pen. Going to the couch, he found his guitar case and opened it. He had gotten inspiration for a song that night while Sara and he had dinner.

"_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep…_" Roger started to sing when he felt someone else in the room. Looking around, he saw a small figure standing in the darkness.

"Sara! What are you doing up?" Roger asked, walking over to her. He could see that her hair was messed up and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I had a bad dream." Sara told him, climbing onto his lap. Roger put his guitar down and lifted Sara onto his lap.

He sang a little lullaby to her and as soon as she was asleep, Roger put her in her room, closed the door and went back to the couch. Picking up his guitar and composition notebook, he continued to write and sing.

"_I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_." Roger sang, feeling tears come to his eyes. He was remembering being chosen last for everything in elementary school. In middle school, he decided to skip PE and hang out with a bunch of his friends in the band room - that is until the band teacher kicked them out.

"_I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone crossed that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign…so_

_Don't laugh at me  
Dont call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me._" Roger sang. He glances at the clock that was hanging on the opposite wall - four o'clock in the morning. He had to get to bed and wake Sara up in four hours.

Putting away his guitar and notebook, Roger made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After he did that, he walked to his room, cursing quietly in the darkness - he had stubbed his toe on something. Stripping off his clothes, he made his way over to his bed, said a quick 'hello' to Mimi and Jack then fell asleep, dreaming of Mimi and when he would see her again.

Since he didn't have work tomorrow, Roger decided to finish his song. Looking at what he had so far, he thought that he would write a bridge that led into the last chorus. He wrote down several options, but decided on lines that would work, which he was happy about.

"_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me._" Roger sang, smiling. He felt accomplished.

When Sara came home from school, she had a smile on her face. Roger had been on the phone with Mark when Sara came cantering into the small kitchen, clutching a drawing. Roger looked down and smiled at the picture as Sara unrolled it. The drawing was on a pale background. Four stick figures were drawn, two had blond hair and the other two had curly brownish black hair. Two of the stick figures were taller than the others and that's when Roger noticed My Famili written on the top of the drawing in blue crayon. The loft was drawn as a black square no taller than the stick figure Roger. Roger smiled and still on the phone, put the picture up on the fridge, next to another drawing Sara had drawn of a stick figure horse.

That night, Mark, Maureen and their four-month-old twin daughters Sage and Faith, came over for dinner. As the adults talked, Sara tried talking to Sage, who was seated next to her.

"Sara, honey, they're only babies." Maureen told her, getting up from the table when Faith started crying.

"Why do they make so much noise?" Sara asked, crinkling her nose. "Ew! Somebody went pooh-pooh in their pants!"

"Sara Marie! That's enough!" Roger said, a little louder than he would've liked. Sara's bottom lip trembled as tears came to her eyes. Getting down from her chair, she rushed to her room and closed the door behind her. Roger sighed and apologized to Mark and Maureen before heading to Sara's room. He apologized to his daughter and to make it up to her, he watched Hannah Montana, her favorite show in the world, with her until it was time for her to go to bed.

He was so happy to have Sara in his life.

* * *

A/N: don't own the song Don't Laugh at Me. Belongs to Mark Wills. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	3. Tears in Heaven

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title - Tears in Heaven)

Five years later, Roger was waiting for his ten-year-old daughter, Sara, to go on stage. She was performing in her elementary school's first ever talent show. She was singing a song that she and her dad had written called Tears in Heaven that she dedicated to her mother and twin brother.

Roger looked over and smiled at Mark. Mark and Maureen had filed for divorce three years ago. Roger was right there for him through it all. The two men had met for coffee at the Life and decided that they were perfect for each other. Maureen had won custody of Faith and Sage, their twin daughters who were now nine-years-old.

"And now please welcome Sara Davis singing Tears in Heaven." the principal announced. Roger and Mark applauded as Sara walked on stage wearing a lavender skirt and a violet dress shirt.

"Before I begin, I want to dedicate this song to my mom and twin brother who died when I was four-months-old. I love you guys." Sara said into the mic. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her guitar and began to play.

"_Would you know my name?  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same?  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart  
Having you begging please, begging please._

_Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I'll know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be stong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_." Sara sang, her lovely voice drifting into the audience. Roger glanced over at Mark and saw that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Roger wiped the tears away from his partner's cheeks as applause rang throughout the auditorium. Sara smiled and quickly ran off stage as the next act appeared.

After the performance, Sara, Mark and Roger were back at the loft. Sara had gone to bed and both men were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. One thing led to another and the two of them ended up making love for three hours straight.

The next morning, Mark and Roger woke up on the couch. Roger smiled down at Mark and kissed the end of his nose.

The two of them spent most of that day planning for their wedding. Roger had proposed to Mark while they were out walking. Of course, Mark said 'yes'.

"We don't need to book a band because I'm going to be singing at the wedding." Roger told Mark, smiling. Mark smiled back and took Roger's hand in his.

"I want Sara to have a special part in the wedding." Mark said, looking at Sara's bedroom door. She had caught a bad cold during the night and was sleeping.

"That's thoughtful, Mark." Roger said, smiling.

"Well, she's gonna be my daughter, too." Mark pointed out. Roger kissed Mark's bare shoulder and rested his forehead there for a minute or two.

When Mark went to work, Roger stayed in the loft, writing a song and checking on Sara once in a while. She couldn't stop throwing up and Roger was afraid that he would have to rush her to the hospital. He stayed by her side, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

Sara was back in bed and Roger was back on the couch, working on the song. It had to be perfect, nothing too rock-ish, but nothing too slow. An hour later, he had it. Smiling at his work, he got his guitar out and sung along.

Mark came home around six and walked over to Roger, who was in the kitchen making some soup for Sara. She was fast asleep on the couch, the TV turned to an episode of Hannah Montana.

"I got a raise." Mark whispered in Roger's ear.

"Congratulations." Roger whispered back, kissing Mark's cheek. Mark smiled and stepped behind Roger, rubbing his shoulders as Roger worked. Roger finished the soup and walked over to Sara, Mark right behind him.

"Sara, sweetie. Could you sit up, please?" Roger asked, setting the soup on the TV tray in front of her. Sara was lying on her back, her favorite teddy bear under one arm. Mark sat down at Sara's feet and stroked her long brown hair. She looked up at him sleepily.

"It'll be okay, honey. You'll see." Mark soothed, pulling Sara onto his lap and let her lay there. Roger was getting Sara some medication from the kitchen. He gave Sara her medication and left her alone. He wanted her to get better soon.

Later that night, as he and Mark lay in bed with their arms around each other, Roger suddenly sat up in bed, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Mark asked, putting on his glasses and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

"I was thinking about the wedding." Roger said.

"And?"

"I was thinking that Sara could lead one of us down the asile." Roger told Mark.

"That's actually a great idea, baby." Mark told Roger, planting a small kiss on Roger's forehead. Roger smiled and took Mark back in his arms.

"What should we call ourselves?" Roger asked in the darkness, but Mark was already fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Tears in Heaven. Belongs to the wonderful Eric Clapton. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	4. I Do Cherish You

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title - I Do (Cherish You))

Two months later, Mark was waiting at the alter while Sara, who was dressed in a beautiful purple dress, led her father down the aisle. Mark smiled as Roger drew closer and closer to him. At his side, stood his Best Man - a friend of his from college named Mike. Sara was Roger's Maid of Honor. It was just the four of them, plus the minister in New York Courthouse. Mark and Roger really didn't want a big fuss - that wasn't until the reception that took place at Cindy's condo.

"You may now kiss." the minister told Mark, smiling. Mark stepped closer to Roger and kissed him firmly on the lips. Sara and Mike applauded and walked behind the couple as they exited the courthouse.

At the reception were all of Mark and Roger's relatives - which totaled to about 30 people. Roger's sister, Megan, wasn't able to be there, which made Roger sad. The two of them had been so close.

"Roger, phone. It's Megan." Cindy called from the house. Roger excused himself from the conversation he was in and went into the house.

"Hello?" Roger said into the receiver. He heard a lot of panting and grunting in the background.

"Roger, Megan's in labor. She might deliver tonight." Steve, Megan's husband, told Roger.

"Does she want me there?" Roger inquired.

"That would be great." Steve told him. Roger gazed into the backyard, his eyes grazing the crowd for Mark. He spotted him playing badminton with Sara. Both of them looked like they were having a great time.

"The thing is, Steve, I just got married today. Megan knew that." Roger told him, feeling torn between his new husband and his sister.

"Never mind, Rog. She had the baby. It's a boy." Steve told him, a hint of coldness in his voice.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning to see her." Roger said. Both men said their goodbyes and Roger headed back outside.

Roger and Mark were now seated in a tent, along with their friends and family. Mike was making a speech while Sara stood onstage, shifting her weight.

"I believe it was anonymous that said 'love is the most beautiful gift we are given to share.' I know that Mark and Roger have that gift - they've been in love for I don't know how many years. It's just so amazing to have them in my life, along with Roger's gorgeous daughter, Sara." Mike finished his speech, hugged both Mark and Roger and sat down. Mark smiled and took the mic from Mike.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech, Mike." Mark began, smiling at Sara. "I believe it's time for Roger and my first dance. Sara, Roger's daughter, wrote this song all by herself - believe it or not, this girl is only ten-years-old and has so much talent." there was light applause. Mark waited until it died down to continue. "The name of the song, I'm told, is called I Do Cherish You. Without further ado, let's enjoy." he put the mic down, took Roger's hand in his and led him to the dance floor. Sara nodded at the band to start playing the song.

"_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

_I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart until my dying day_

_I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
So if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do_." Sara sang, keeping her eyes on the new couple the whole time. People applauded as Sara took a quick bow, exited the stage and went to sit at the head table with her fathers.

Throughout the night, there was cake, more dancing, relatives and friends leaving, picture taking and a lot more.

It was just Mark, Roger and Sara when the guests left. Mark and Roger would be leaving for their honeymoon the next day, so Mike had offered to watch Sara while they were gone. Although they would miss her dearly, they agreed that Sara would have more fun with Mike than she would with the newlyweds.

Early the next morning, Roger drove to the hospital to congratulate his sister and see his new nephew. His and Mark's plane wouldn't be leaving until ten, so he had about two hours to see everyone before he left.

Entering the room where Megan was staying, Roger made sure he was quiet when he got there. Smiling, he saw Steve and Megan fast asleep, along with a little bundle in Megan's arms. He gently nudged Megan awake.

"I don't have much time, but I just came down to congratulate you with the birth of your son. I give you my permission to name him after my deceased son." Roger whispered. Megan smiled and nodded.

"We already decided on a name." she whispered back.

"Really?"

"We named him Steven Roger Huston." she told him. Roger smiled and felt tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Meg." he thanked her, kissing her forehead.

They ended up talking for a little longer before Roger headed to the airport. Mike would be driving Mark over, along with the suitcases and carry on bags, so Roger didn't have to worry about going back to the loft and getting everything.

He said goodbye to the happy family and went on his way.

Pulling into the airport, he quickly found a parking spot in long-term parking, got a bus to the airport entrance and looked for Mike and Mark. He spotted them getting the suitcases and carry-on bags out of Mike's trunk. In the backseat, he saw Sara sleeping peacefully.

Saying goodbye to both Sara and Mike, the two of them headed into the airport, walking hand-in-hand.

When they arrived in Hawaii's airport, Roger opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sunlight nearly blinded him as it hit the ocean, turning the water a bright blue. He had brought his swim trunks, as did Mark, but they would be doing a lot more than swimming in the ocean.

Getting off the plane, they took their rental car to the cottage they had rented and immediately unpacked. They made love for a while before deciding that they were hungry.

Getting dressed, they took their car - a light green Land Rover - to a little restaurant near the cottage called O'Malley's. When they finished there, they decided to go horseback riding on the beach. Mark's horse was a chestnut Quarter Horse mare with a blaze and two white socks on her front feet named Glinda. Roger's horse was a pure black Morgan mare named Elphaba. They heeled their mares into a canter and headed down the beach. Both of them had taken horseback riding lessons to prepare them for their honeymoon.  
They ended up riding for a good hour before they decided that they needed a shower before heading to dinner.

After dinner, the two of them were sitting in the large living room in the cottage, watching the sunset and eating ice cream.

"I love you." Roger whispered in Mark's ear.

"I love you, too." Mark whispered back. Roger smiled and put an arm around Mark's middle, drawing him closer to him.

Before he went to bed, Mark decided to give Sara a call. Dialing the number to the loft, he waited for it to connect. After two rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" it was Mike's voice.

"Hey Mike. It's Mark. Is Sara there?"

"No, she's not. She's at a friend's house spending the night."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. She misses you guys."

"We miss her, too."

"I'll tell her you called."

"Okay. Tell her we love her."

"I will."

"Bye." Mark hung up the phone and sighed. He felt Roger wrap his arms around him and pin him on the bed. Mark smiled as Roger covered him with kisses and removed his shirt. Mark moaned with pleasure as Roger put a hand down his boxers and felt around.

Two hours later, the two of them were lying next to each other, completely naked. They were sweating and panting, spending the past two hours making love. Of course, they had used protection so that Mark wouldn't get HIV.

"I love you so much." Roger whispered in Mark's ear. The little man was already fast asleep. Roger kissed the nape of his neck, turned out the light and fell asleep, all thoughts on his daughter and Mark.

The next morning, Roger woke up early and watched the sun rise while reading the newest Harry Potter book. He was already 100 pages in and was enjoying it.

"Morning." Mark yawned, walking into the room. Roger looked up and smiled. Mark was wearing a Chicago Bears top and a pair of green sweatpants. Roger was just wearing a pair of pajama bottoms.

"What do we want to do today?" Mark asked, sitting in Roger's lap. Roger noted what page he was on and put his Voldemort bookmark in the book and closed it. He looked at Mark and shrugged his shoulders.

"There's so much to do." Mark told him, kissing his cheek. Roger tilted Mark's face a little so that it was even with his. Leaning back on the couch, he French kissed Mark, dragging him with him.

They ended up making love and missing breakfast, so they were pretty hungry when noon rolled around. Getting dressed, the two of them headed to the Range Rover and got in. Roger gently squeezed Mark's hand as he drove, looking at all the happy people. It was a beautiful day, so there was a lot that the two of them could do.

They had lunch at an outdoor café called Roxie's. Roger tried a Salmon Salad with a coffee while Mark had a bucket of clams and a Coke. When they were done with lunch, they decided to go horseback riding on the beach again. This time, Roger's horse was a brown-and-white Paint gelding named Merlin. Mark's horse was a palomino Quarter Horse mare named Sun Gold.

When they grew tired of horseback riding, they headed back to the cottage to take a nap.

Three more weeks flew by and now it was time to go. They had gone horseback riding on the beach a total of six times. They had also taken a ton of pictures to show Sara and Mike. Both of them had bought souvenirs for Sara and Mike. They had also talked to Sara four times. She had caught a bad cold again and couldn't talk for very long.

When the small plane exited the gate and headed to the runway, Roger reached in his carryon bag, pulled out a small box and handed it to Mark. Mark opened the box and smiled - inside was a small silver ring with a pattern of ivy etched on it. On the inside were the initials M.A.C - for Mark Andrew Cohen. Mark smiled and hugged Roger tightly, whispering 'thank you' in Roger's ear. Roger smiled and kissed Mark's cheek.

When they arrived at the airport and made their way to the entrance, there was no sign of Sara or Mike. Roger checked his phone - there was a missed call and a voicemail. He listened to the message - it was from Mike.

"Hey guys. It's Mike. There's a problem with Sara - she's sick again - only this time, it's a lot worse. She's at the children's hospital and will be staying there overnight. The doctors think that she may have food or blood poisoning. I'm with her now, so I sent Joanne to pick you up…." that was the end of the message. Roger felt the bottom of his stomach drop and tears come to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, looking over at Roger. Roger shook his head and felt tears stream down his face. Mark led him over to a bench and let Roger cry on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Roger let Mark listen to the message. By that time, Joanne's car had pulled in front of the airport entrance. She smiled sadly at the two men and they smiled back. Silently, they put their suitcases and carry-ons into Joanne's trunk and drove to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I Do (cherish you). belongs to the group 98 Degrees. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	5. If Everyone Cared

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title - If Everyone Cared)

It turned out that Sara had food poisoning, so she would have to stay in the hospital for a few days. During those few days, she had all sorts of visitors, but her favorite ones were her two Dads, who she decided to call Dad (Mark) and Daddy (Roger).

While she was in the hospital, Roger had written a song for her called If Everyone Cared. He hummed some of the lyrics to himself as he and Mark sat in the hospital cafeteria with Mike and Collins.

"If everyone cared and nobody - no." Roger hummed, scratching out a phrase and put in a new phrase.

"Rog, what are you doing?" Collins croaked. The philosopher was now fifty-five-years old and still going strong.

"Writing a song." Roger told him, focused on his page of music. Mark looked over his shoulder and cocked his head to one side - he couldn't read Roger's handwriting, but then, who could.

That night, after Mark, Mike and Collins had left, Roger stayed behind with his little girl. She looked so helpless, connected to all the monitors that were constantly beeping, buzzing and humming. Sara was fast asleep, her favorite teddy bear clutched close to her chest. Roger stroked her hair and sat down on the bed.

"_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_." Roger sang, without realizing it as he kept his eyes on Sara the whole time. She stirred once or twice, but that was all.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Visiting hours are over." the Room Nurse told him. Roger nodded and gathered up his things. Standing in the doorway, with his back to the Room Nurse, he asked when Sara would be coming home.

"I couldn't tell you." she said, looking at Sara's chart and making a note. She then exited the room, half smiling at Roger as she passed. Roger sighed and exited the hospital, all thoughts on his beautiful daughter.

When he got home, he went straight to his room and locked the door. Mark, who was sitting in the living room watching TV, didn't even notice Roger enter the loft. It wasn't until he heard crying from the room that he and Roger shared that he heard crying.

"Rog, are you okay?" Mark asked, softly knocking on the door.

"Go away, Mark." Roger sobbed.

"Can I do anything or get you anything?" Mark inquired.

"No." Roger said sharply. Mark nodded and walked away from the door. He hoped that Roger would be okay.

An hour later, while he was paying the bills, Mark heard the bedroom door open and saw Roger come out. His face was tear streaked and as he got closer, Mark could see that his eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mark asked as Roger sat down next to him.

"What if Sara doesn't make it?" Roger asked.

"She will. She's on a ton of different medications that will help her get better." Mark told him, gently squeezing his hand.

"But what if she doesn't get better?" Roger repeated, avoiding Mark's gaze.

"Hun, let's focus on the present and not on the future." Mark told him, punching numbers into the calculator next to him.

"Do you want to hear the song I wrote for her?" Roger asked, leading Mark to the couch. Mark nodded and sat Indian style while Roger went to get his guitar.

"I decided to call it If Everyone Cared." Roger told him, strumming his guitar and tuning it. As he sang, Mark felt himself move along with the rhythm of the song. When Roger was finished singing, Mark beamed at him.

"Wonderful song." Mark complimented, kissing Roger on the cheek. Roger put his guitar away and wrapped his arms around Mark, drawing him close. Without warning, Roger began to cry. Mark tried to soothe him as best as he could, but nothing worked.

Mark ended up sleeping on the couch that night because Roger had locked him out of the room that they shared. Taking off his shirt, jeans and shoes, he climbed into the sleeping bag and made himself as comfortable as he could.

The next morning, Roger still hadn't come out of the room. Mark sighed, wrote Roger a note saying that he was out filming and to call him on his cell when he woke up.

When he got home, Mark saw Roger sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Mark smiled and walked over, planting a kiss on Roger's cheek.

"It's nice to see you up." Mark said, pouring himself some coffee.

"Yeah." Roger sighed. Mark could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"Do you want to visit Sara today?" Mark inquired, rubbing Roger's bare shoulders. Roger smiled and kissed Mark's hands when they linked around his neck.

"What do you think?" Roger asked, smiling.

"I think you do." Mark said, kissing Roger's shoulder again before heading to the room that they shared so that he could change.

They left the loft half an hour later and hailed a cab to the hospital. Roger slept while Mark looked out the window. It was a very silent cab ride until they reached the hospital.

"That'll be $14.93." the cabdriver told Mark. Mark fished out a 20 from his pocket and told the cabbie to keep the change. He then woke Roger up and together, the two of them headed into the children's hospital.

They reached Sara's room and saw Joanne sitting on her bed, stroking her hair.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked, walking over to Joanne. Roger stayed at the back of the room, letting his friends visit with his daughter before he saw her.

"She seems to be doing okay. They'll be doing another stomach pump later today and then she'll be ready to go home, possibly tomorrow." Joanne told him, not taking her eyes off Sara. She was fast asleep with her monitors beeping, buzzing and humming. Mark sat in the chair next to Sara's bed and looked down at her.

"She's a beautiful girl." Mark said. Joanne nodded and ran a hand up and down Sara's arm. Sara stirred in her sleep and turned over on her side.

"Why is she hooked up to so many monitors?" Mark asked after a while.

"So that we can know exactly what's wrong with her." a voice told him from the doorway. Mark looked over his shoulder as Sara's doctor, Dr. Lang, walked into the room.

"She's hanging in there, that's for sure." Lang said, looking at Sara's chart and made a few notes.

"Will she be able to come home tomorrow?" Roger's voice piped up from the back of the room.

"I don't know for sure. It looks like a 'yes', but it just depends on how she's doing. Her blood pressure is pretty low, so I want to monitor that more closely." Lang said, looking down at Sara.

"Why don't I get a wheelchair for you and you can take her out to the gardens." Lang suggested. Mark looked at Roger, who nodded his head slightly. Mark and Sara barely had enough bonding time.

In no time at all, Mark and Sara were headed towards the gardens. Sara was just waking up when Mark stopped the wheelchair in front of a large statue of a Monarch Butterfly.

"Hi sweetie." Mark whispered as he sat down on a bench in front of Sara.

"Hi." she croaked back.

"How are you feeling?" Mark inquired. Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked into Mark's kind blue eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Sara asked, tears coming to her eyes. Mark helped her out of the wheelchair and had her sit on his lap. He gently rocked her and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Honey, I really don't know how to say this without scaring you." Mark started, feeling tears come to his own eyes. "But the doctor said that you have food poisoning. Dr. Lang is doing everything she can to make you better."

"Will I die?" Sara wanted to know after a while.

"Eventually. Everyone dies, sweetie."

There was a moment of silence. A large butterfly landed on Sara's shoulder and stayed there for a moment. Mark smiled and took a picture in his mind of the butterfly.

After a while, Sara grew tired of the garden and wanted to go back to her room. Mark nodded, helped her in the wheelchair and took her back to her room. When they entered, Roger and Joanne were sitting on Sara's bed, deep in discussion, but stopped when Sara and Mark entered the room.

"You have fun with Dad?" Roger asked as he and Mark helped Sara back into her hospital bed. Sara nodded weakly and looked up at everyone.

"I love you guys." she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"We should let her rest." Roger said when Sara was fast asleep.

"Dr. Lang said she didn't get enough sleep last night." Joanne told the two men.

"She's gonna be okay, hun. You'll see." Mark soothed Roger. Roger nodded and whispered in Mark's ear that he was ready to go. With a quick goodbye to Joanne and Sara, they were on their way.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to If Everyone Cared. Belongs to Nickelback. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	6. Live Like You Were Dying

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title - Live Like You Were Dying)

A week later, Mark and Roger were sitting in the free clinic waiting room. Mark had complained of a recurring fever and night sweats. Roger thought that he was coming down with a cold, but Mark wanted to go to the clinic, just to make sure.

Inside the examination room, Mark had removed his clothes and put on a paper gown. The doctor, Dr. Rowell, had gone to run some tests on a sample of blood he had taken from Mark's right index finger.

"Let me kiss that." Roger said, kissing Mark's index finger. Mark smiled as Roger's whiskers tickled his hand. Mark let out a dry cough that got a little worse. Roger poured him a Styrofoam cup of water and handed it to Mark.

"I can't really tell from the sample that you gave me. Can you tell me the other symptoms that you've had?" Rowell asked, entering the room a few minutes later.

"Yeah - I've had a dry cough, recurring fever and profuse night sweats, unexplained fatigue, white spots on my mouth and I've been really depressed for a while now." Mark told him. Roger gently squeezed his hand and watched Dr. Rowell write down Mark's symptoms on his clipboard. He then took out his stethoscope and listened to Mark's heart and lungs.

"Your heart and lungs sound healthy. I'm going to take your blood pressure and then I'm going to take your vitals." Dr. Rowell told Mark. He nodded, indicating to the doctor that he understood.

After they left the clinic, they stopped for lunch at Felix's - a little café that was near the free clinic.

The two of them talked about everything and nothing. That's what Roger loved about Mark - he could tell him anything and he would listen, no matter what.

"It's nice to have Sara home, huh?" Mark asked, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich. Roger nodded and took a sip of his iced tea. Sara had come home a couple days ago and was just taking it easy. Mike had become her tutor when Mark and Roger decided to pull her out of school after she missed so much because of her food poisoning.

"It is. I've missed her so much." Roger told Mark in-between bites of his egg salad sandwich.

"Are we taking her to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince today?" Mark inquired. Roger quickly shook his head and swallowed.

"The doctor just wants her to relax today. Maybe tomorrow, after her tutoring." Roger said. Mark nodded and stirred his Coke with his straw.

When they returned home, they saw Sara spread out across the couch, the TV turned to Hannah Montana.

"Hey honey. Are you done with your tutoring?" Roger asked, standing over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Sara said, her eyes glued to the TV. Roger sat down next to her while Mark went to make a phone call.

"What's this show about?" Roger asked, gathering his daughter in his arms.

"It's about a girl named Mylie and she leads a double life as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. She lives with her dad and brother in Malibu and goes to school with her two friends Lily and Oliver." Sara explained, resting her head on her dad's arm. Sara laughed at a joke said by a character on the show.

"Don't the kids at school know that Mylie is Hannah Montana?" Roger inquired.

"No 'cause at her concerts, Mylie wears a blond wig and at school she has brown hair. Also, she wears a lot of makeup on stage." Sara told him.

"Sara turn the TV off - we're going to have dinner." Mark told her an hour later. Sara nodded and turned the TV off. Roger helped her to the table and had her sit down at her spot in between the two of them.

After dinner, Sara went back to watching TV, Mark went to work on something and Roger was on the couch next to Sara, his composition notebook on his lap.

"_He said I was in my early forties  
With a lot of life before me  
When a moment came that stopped me on a dime  
And I spent most of the next days  
Looking at the X-rays  
Talking about the options  
And talking about sweet time  
I asked him when it sank in  
That this might really be the real end  
How's it hit you when you get that kind of news  
Man, what'd you do?_" Roger sang softly, scribbling here and there.

"What are you singing, Daddy?" Sara asked, looking over at him. Her program had gone to a commercial.

"I'm working on a song for your Dad for our anniversary. Don't tell him." Roger told her, smiling. Sara smiled and turned her attention back to her program.

"_And he said  
I went sky diving  
I went Rocky Mountain climbing  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu  
And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter  
And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance  
To live like you were dying._" Roger crooned, writing down the words as he sang.

Sara was now in bed, so it was just Mark and Roger that were up.

"I'm going to go to bed, sweetie. I can't keep my eyes open anymore." Mark announced, walking over to Roger and kissed his cheek. Roger looked up at his lover and smiled.

"Okay, babe. I love you." Roger told his wonderful partner, watching him disappear into the bathroom, probably to take a shower or brush his teeth.

Sighing, Roger turned his attention back to his notebook, but was distracted by the running of water. Putting his notebook down, he quietly crept to the bathroom and opened the door, grinning.

"_He said I was finally the husband  
That most the time I wasn't  
And I became a friend a friend would like to have  
And all the sudden going fishin'  
Wasn't such an imposition  
And I went three times that year I lost my dad  
Well, I finally read the good book  
And I took a good long hard look  
And what I'd do if I could do it all again_." Roger mumbled as he rubbed Mark's back as they slept. Roger kissed the small of Mark's back and smiled at him. He couldn't believe that they would be celebrating their three-year anniversary next month. Time sure was flying.

The next morning, Saturday, the three of them - plus Mike - went to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Sara was wearing her blue shirt that had a picture of Lucius Malfoy on it and black jeans. Mark and Roger walked to the theatre hand in hand while Sara rambled on and on about seeing the movie.

After they came home, they all did their separate things - Mark took Sara out filming while Roger worked on a song. Mike left to go home straight after the movie - his son had accidentally hung himself and the funeral was that afternoon.

"_And then  
I went sky diving  
I went Rocky Mountain climbing  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu  
And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter  
And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance  
To live like you were dying._" Roger crooned, satisfied with himself.

Mark and Sara had returned from filming and Sara wanted to go horseback riding. The three of them put on riding clothes and headed to the stable. They signed in and waited for horses. Sara's horse was black, white and brown Paint mare named Mirror; Roger's horse was a white Arabian gelding named Ghost and Mark's horse was a bay Thoroughbred mare named Tonight's Action. The three of them ended up riding for an hour before heading back to the loft.

Both Mark and Sara were taking an afternoon nap and Roger was sitting in the comfortable armchair in the room he shared with Mark. He was snoring away while Roger worked on his song. He was almost done with it, so he was happy about it.

"_Like tomorrow was a gift and you got eternity to think about  
What'd you do with it, what did you do with it  
What did I do with it  
What would I do with it?_

Sky diving  
I went Rocky Mountain climbing  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu  
And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter  
And I watched an eagle as it was flying  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance  
To live like you were dying  
To live like you were dying  
To live like you were dying  
To live like you were dying  
To live like you were dying." Roger whispered, smiling. He had completed his song. He wrote 'Live Like You Were Dying' at the top and dated it. Putting his notebook and guitar away, he walked over to the bed, removed his clothes and climbed in next to Mark, taking him in his arms. He then kissed Mark's face and neck.

"I love you and I always will." Roger whispered in Mark's ear. He then laid down next to Mark and held him, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Live Like You Were Dying. Belongs to Tim McGraw. 'nuff said.

* * *


	7. I'm A Survivor

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title - I'm A Survivor)

Twenty-five-year-old Sara Davis walked to the brownstone house she shared with her two children, her two girls who she loved more than life itself.

"Momma's home!" Sara heard her eight-year-old, Angel, call. Entering the apartment, she kissed the top of Angel's head and walked over to the crib where her two-year-old daughter, Marissa, was sleeping. She kissed the top of Marissa's head and headed downstairs to her recording studio.

As she walked down the stairs to the basement, she felt tears come to her eyes. Her fathers had died on the same day two years ago. She had just given birth to Marissa, so she couldn't go to the funeral. She missed them so much - they were always there for her and now they were up in heaven with her mother and the rest of their friends.

Looking at the sheet of music in front of her, Sara took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"_I was born 3 weeks too early  
The doctor gave me 20 days  
But I must have had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace  
I guess I'll keep on livin  
Even if this love's to die for  
Cuz your bags are packed  
And I ain't cryin  
Your walkin out and I'm not tryin  
To change your mind  
Cuz I was born to be._" Sara sang when the phone rang. Sighing, she went to answer it. It was Joanne - a friend of her two fathers.

"Hey Jo." Sara greeted her, smiling.

"Hey hun. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. The girls are down here with me, watching a video and I'm doing some recording." Sara told her, keeping an eye on the girls.

"I was wondering if the three of you wanted some company." Joanne said.

"Oh, we're fine. The girls are doing their thing and I'm doing mine." Sara told her.

"I have some pictures of your fathers if you want to see them." that caught Sara's attention.

"Okay, let me pack up the girls and we'll be right over." Sara said.

"That's fine, honey." Joanne told her.

The two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. Sara quickly packed a bag full of things for the girls to keep them occupied.

She arrived at Joanne's house fifteen minutes later.

"Hey ladies! Come on in!" Joanne told them as Sara came in with the girls. She was carrying Marissa and holding Angel's hand.

"Can I get you anything?" Joanne asked. Sara shook her head and told Joanne they were all fine.

While Sara and Joanne talked, Sara set up a video for her daughters to watch.

"They're so beautiful." Joanne complimented. Sara smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"You said that you had pictures for me?" Sara asked. Joanne nodded and got up from the couch. She walked over to her bookshelf, got a large white photo album from the bottom shelf and brought it over for Sara.

"These are not only pictures of your dads, but of Angel, Maureen, Mimi, Benny, Collins and I." Joanne told her. Sara opened the album and looked at the pictures. She stopped mid-turn when she spotted her Daddy with a red-haired woman.

"Jo, who's that?" Sara asked, pointing to the woman.

"Oh, that's April - Roger's old girlfriend. She's the one who gave him HIV." Joanne explained.

"How do you know that?" Sara inquired, studying April's beautiful face.

"Mark told me." Joanne said, looking over Sara's shoulder.

"Oh."

The two of them ended up looking at more pictures. Her dads looked so good when they were younger. Her Daddy was definitely the ladies' man.

"I better get Marissa down for a nap and get back to recording. Thank you so much for having us over." Sara thanked the older woman, gathering Marissa in her arms.

"You're so welcome, sweetie." Joanne said, carefully hugging Sara. Sara hugged her back and promised that she would come again soon.

Back in the recording studio, Sara worked on her song. She decided to be a singer, just like her Daddy, but instead of singing rock-and-roll, she would focus more on country. She loved listening to country - especially in high school and college.

"_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed  
A single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor._" Sara crooned into the overhead mic. She was just about to sing the next lyric, when the phone rang again. Sighing, she turned off the mic and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi Mrs. Davis. It's Holly. Is Angel there?" Holly asked.

"Sure, just a minute, Holly and I'll get her for you." Sara told her daughter's best friend. Walking up the stairs to the main floor, she saw Angel playing with one of Sara's rescued greyhounds named Lilly.

"Angel, Holly's on the phone." Sara told her daughter as Lilly and her sister, Gracie, came trotting over to see Sara. Sara smiled and pet both of them before heading back downstairs.

Turning the overhead mic back on, Sara took a deep breath and continued with her singing.

"_I don't believe in self pity  
It only brings you down  
May be the queen of broken hearts  
But I don't hide behind the crown  
When the deck is stacked against me  
I just play a different game  
My roots are planted in the past  
And though my life is changing fast  
Who I am is who I wanna be._" Sara sang, her voice echoing throughout the tiny studio. She was recording songs for her upcoming CD that was solely dedicated to her fathers. She had at least one or two more songs to record before the album was complete.

"MOMMY!" Angel called down the stairs. Sara went running to the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I go over to Holly's house?" Angel inquired.

"When?" Sara wanted to know.

"Today."

"Baby, I can't do it today - I have more songs to record, but Holly's more than welcome to come here, just as long as you two stay in your room and don't wake Marissa up." Sara told her daughter. Angel smiled and told her friend what her mom had said. Sara smiled and went back to recording.

"_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed  
A single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor._" Sara crooned.

Holly arrived five minutes later, so Sara had to make sure that she kept an eye on the two girls. Angel had told her mother that she was okay and that she didn't need a babysitter. Sara nodded and went to wake Marissa up from her nap. The two-year-old looked sleepily up at Sara when she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey little one. Time to wake up." Sara told her youngest. Marissa fussed a little bit, but Sara just walked her around the room, telling her that everything was okay.

She brought Marissa to the basement with her, leaving Angel and Holly upstairs with the dogs. Sara had put Gracie and Lilly in their crates so that the girls wouldn't bother them. Sometimes when Angel had a friend over, either Gracie or Lilly would snap or growl at the friend.

"_Oh a single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

But I must have had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace  
I'm a survivor." Sara sang, finishing the song. She had decided to call her feature album From the Heart. She would include several songs that she worked on, including One Boy, One Girl; Don't Laugh at Me; Tears in Heaven; I Do (Cherish You); If Everyone Cared; Live Like You Were Dying; I'm A Survivor; Swimming to the Other Side and a song she was singing with Joanne called For Good.

A month later, Sara was singing in a small café called Felix's, to promote her new CD. She looked in her mirror hanging on the far wall of her dressing room. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple shirt and nice black pants. On her feet, she wore a pair of purple-and-white striped flip-flops. Around her neck, she wore her lucky necklace - a music note on a gold chain. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out onto the stage and thanked everyone for coming. She then told the audience a little bit about herself and her daughters.

Sara had decided to start the night with One Boy, One Girl - a song her dad had written for her mom when her mom had just given birth to her and her brother, Jack. As she sang, she felt tears come to her eyes, but she ignored them.

After she was done singing One Boy, One Girl, she then sang Don't Laugh at Me, Tears in Heaven and I Do (Cherish You). After she sang I Do, she decided to take a ten-minute intermission.

Walking to her dressing room, she closed the door, sat down on the white leather couch and cried her eyes out. She had wanted to get through the night without crying, but it was too late.

After calming herself down, she started the second part of the night with If Everyone Cared - the only rock song on her album. By the second chorus, she had the entire audience singing along. She loved it when audiences did that.

After singing If Everyone Cared, she had an introduction to her next song, Live Like You Were Dying. She explained that her Dad, Mark, had gotten diagnosed with HIV shortly after her Daddy, Roger, had written this song. She had explained at the beginning of the concert that she was honoring her deceased fathers by singing songs she, her dad or both of them had written.

When she was done with Live Like You Were Dying, she went right into I'm A Survivor. From where she was sitting, she saw tears in the women's eyes and the men holding the women's hands, comforting them. Small children played either in high chairs or on the floor near the stage. Sara saw Angel dancing with Marissa while she sang.

Finishing I'm A Survivor, she motioned for Joanne to come onto the stage. The two of them harmonized with For Good, Sara's favorite song that she had written. It was emotional and touching at the same time.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_." The two of them sang.When Sara and Joanne had finished the song, Sara smiled at Joanne as she returned to her seat.

Sara wrapped up the concert by singing Swimming to the Other Side.

"_We are living 'neath the great Big Dipper  
We are washed by the very same rain  
We are swimming in this stream together  
Some in power and some in pain  
We can worship this ground we walk on  
Cherishing the beings we live beside  
Loving spirits will live forever  
We're all swimming to the other side._" Sara crooned, looking out into the audience.

By the time she was done with the concert, had pictures taken, signed autographs and shook hands with everyone that was there, it was one o'clock in the morning.

Making her way to her bedroom, Sara thought about a particular person she had met at the concert. It was a man in a wheelchair named Teddy. Sara had shaken his hand, signed the CD he had bought and had her picture taken with him. He was single, just like Sara was and he had wanted to get together for coffee sometime. He had written down his phone number and address for her, hoping that she would give him a call sometime. Sara promised that she would and she intended on keeping her promise.

The next morning while Sara was out for her morning run, her cell phone rang. Slowing to a walk, she paused her iPod and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Is this Sara Davis?" Teddy's voice came from the other line.

"Yeah. Hi, Teddy."

"Hey. What are you doing? You sound like you're out of breath." Teddy pointed out.

"I'm out for my morning run. I didn't think you would be up at six o'clock in the morning."

"I have to catch my bus for work at seven, so I always wake up at six." Teddy told her.

"Where do you work?" Sara asked him.

"I work at a rescue place called TLC Acres. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah - actually, that's where I adopted my two Greyhounds." Sara told him.

"Yeah, my boss mentioned something about her two greyhounds that got a good home."

"So, what's up?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee this afternoon."

"What time?"

"Between 2 and 3."

"I would love to, Teddy, but I can't. My daughter, Angel, has a dance recital and my other daughter, Marissa, is taking her nap between two and three." Sara told him, walking off to the side so that she could a dog walker pass her.

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" Teddy asked.

"Actually, that would be great. Thank you."

"Where do you live?"

"1223 South Sycamore. It's a big brownstone house with purple and gold flowers in the front. You can't miss it." Sara told him.

"What time shall I be there?"

"How about three thirty. That's when Marissa is waking up from her nap, so she'll be a little cranky, but not too bad." Sara said.

"Three thirty's perfect. I'll see you then." Teddy told her.

"Okay. See you then." Sara clicked her phone shut, put her iPod back on play and bolted for her house. There was so much to do before Teddy came over.

At exactly three thirty, the doorbell rang. Gracie and Lilly started barking their heads off, but stopped when Sara told them to be quiet.

"Hello Teddy." Sara greeted him, opening the door. Teddy smiled and wheeled into the house. Sara's late husband had been in a wheelchair, so it was easy to get into the house.

"Who are these lovely dogs?" Teddy asked, noticing Lilly and Gracie. Gracie came up to Teddy and started sniffing his hands.

"The mostly white one is Gracie and the brown and white one is Lilly." Sara told him. Gracie continued to sniff Teddy loudly while Lilly licked his hands.

"Okay, girls. That's enough. Go to your crates." Sara told the dogs. Gracie and Lilly whined and went to their crates in the living room. Sara smiled and closed the door, tossing a treat in for each one.

"Do you want a tour and then coffee or coffee then tour?" Sara asked, going to the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Tour then coffee would be great, if you don't mind." Teddy told her. Sara nodded and led the way around the house, pointing everything out.

"Marissa, my youngest, is still down for her nap, so let's not wake her up." Sara whispered once they reached Marissa's room. Teddy nodded and followed Sara around the rest of the house.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get in your wheelchair?" Sara asked while the two of them had coffee on the patio overlooking the big backyard.

"I've been in a wheelchair since birth." Teddy told her, avoiding her eyes. Sara could tell that he really didn't want to talk about it, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sara inquired.

"Two older sisters. You?"

"Had a twin brother, but he died when I was four-months-old, along with my mother." Sara told him, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Teddy apologized, reaching across the table and taking Sara's hand in hers. Sara watched as his fingers closed around her hand and gently squeezed it. Nobody had been this kind or loving since Sara's late husband, Andrew. Sadly, Andrew was killed in an accident when Sara was six months pregnant with Marissa.

"It's all right." Sara told him, gently squeezing his hand back.

Four months later, Teddy asked Sara to marry him. Of course, Sara said 'yes' and went to work planning the wedding.

Two months later, Sara was walking down the asile with Mike, an old friend of her fathers. She looked straight ahead and saw Teddy looking so handsome. Mike handed her over to Teddy, but not before kissing her on the cheek.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness to the marriage of Theodore Elliott Cypress and Sara Marie Davis." the preacher began, smiling at Teddy and Sara as he said their names. Sara smiled at the man across from her.

"Do you Theodore take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Teddy told him, slipping a wedding band onto Sara's left ring finger.

"And do you, Sara take Theodore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Sara answered, sitting in the chair that was next to Teddy.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher told Teddy. Teddy lifted Sara's veil and kissed her passionately. There was applause and cheering when Sara and Teddy went down the asile as man and wife.

At the reception, Sara and Teddy were seated at a table by themselves. Angel and Marissa were with Joanne and friends of Sara's at a large table near the dance floor.

"Are you having fun?" Teddy inquired as he poured Sara some Champaign. Sara nodded and held his hand in hers. Teddy smiled, brought Sara's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I believe it's time for the couple's first dance." Joanne announced. Sara blushed as Teddy led her to the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips, he smiled up at her. They had decided to dance to I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons). As the music played, Sara swayed to the music as Teddy kept a hold on her hips.

The night went by in a flash - there was the cake, pictures taken, more dancing, Sara tossing the bouquet (Joanne ended up catching it), Teddy throwing Sara's garter (Mike ended up catching it) and finally, the peace and quiet when everyone had left.

Yawning, Sara rested her head on Teddy's shoulder and closed her eyes. Teddy looked over at her and kissed her forehead. The two of them had an early flight to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

"I'll drive you guys home." Mike offered. Joanne had taken Angel and Marissa home, so Sara didn't need to worry about them.

Sara opened her eyes and stretched. She saw Teddy lying next to her, fast asleep. Sara turned over on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, her long hair falling on the pillow behind her.

At six forty five the next morning, there was a knock on the front door. Both Gracie and Lilly started barking their heads off, which was no surprise to Sara. Those dogs would bark at anything these days. Sighing, she got out of bed, quickly got dressed and went to answer the door. She smiled when she opened the door - it was Mike.

"Hey Mike. Come on in. Let me get these dogs in their crates." Sara told him, getting Gracie and Lilly in their crates just as Teddy entered the room, a tired expression on his face.

"We ready to go?" Mike asked, getting their suitcases and carry-ons into the car. Sara nodded and got in the backseat with Teddy. The girls would be staying with Joanne while the newlyweds were on their three-week honeymoon.

Sara and Teddy slept all the way to the airport, which was good for them. Sara didn't get much sleep last night, she was just thinking about her wonderful wedding to the most wonderful guy in the entire world.

Three weeks later, Sara and Teddy arrived back from Hawaii with pictures and a lot to talk about.

Later that night, Sara felt nauseous. Swallowing it back, she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Rushing to the bathroom, she turned on the light and emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat in front of the toilet for five minutes, shaking and throwing up.

When she had finished, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly let it out as she walked back to the master bedroom, flipping off the bathroom light as she exited.

The next morning, she told Teddy what had happened the night before and he told her to relax and that he would take care of her.

Sara took a nap in front of the TV, but something on the entertainment news channel woke her up with a start.

_"A documentary on the legendary rock star, Roger Davis, is scheduled to air sometime this month. Davis, who was only thirty-seven when he died of HIV, led a life full of drugs, sex and girls. A preview of the documentary will be airing tonight here on E! News."_ A male announcer was saying.

"Oh my God!" Sara whispered, sitting up on the couch. Teddy came wheeling into the room and smiled.

"Hey there beautiful. Your bath is drawn and it looks inviting." Teddy told her. He stopped talking when he saw the expression on Sara's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wheeling so that he was next to her. Sara told him what she had heard on the news. Teddy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her that it would be okay.

That night, Sara and Teddy were sitting in front of the TV, waiting for Sara's dad's documentary to air. Teddy had made popcorn, but Sara didn't feel like eating it. She was too nervous about the documentary.

The documentary wasn't that bad - there were clips of her parents and their friends growing up.

_"What is your daughter like?"_ a female reporter asked. Sara saw her dad smile at the mention of his daughter.

_"She's fine. She's so beautiful and full of energy. A friend of mine is watching her right now."_ Roger told the reporter.

The documentary was an hour long - most of it about Roger's life growing up and his interest in music. He also mentioned his relationships with April, Mimi and Mark. Roger also talked about his struggle with HIV and being a drug addict for four years.

By the end of the documentary, Sara had tears in her eyes - she didn't know about half the stuff that they talked about on E! News.

As she got ready for bed that night, Sara glanced down at her belly. The very bottom of it stuck out from underneath her shirt.

"Almost there, sweetie." Teddy told her, getting ready for bed. Sara nodded and climbed in bed.

"I miss the girls." Sara told Teddy, tears in her eyes. Lilly and Gracie had passed away a week ago from old age - Lilly was fourteen and Gracie had just turned twelve.

"I know. I miss them, too." Teddy told her, taking his beautiful bride in his arms. Sara felt tears in her eyes as she thought about her beautiful greyhounds.

A month later, a friend of Teddy's was moving and gave Teddy and Sara his two greyhounds - a black male named Shadow and a white female named Elle. Teddy and Sara loved the greyhounds and thanked Teddy's friend profusely.

Shortly after Teddy and Sara got their greyhounds, Sara started having contractions. Teddy called Mike and he ended up driving them to the hospital. The girls were with Joanne, but would be arriving shortly.

Twelve and a half hours later, Sara held her newborn son in her arms. Joanne and the girls had arrived just as the doctor announced that Teddy and Sara had a son.

"What shall we name him?" Teddy inquired, looking down at his son in Sara's arms.

"I was thinking either Jack or Cameron, but what do you think?" Sara asked, not taking her eyes off her perfect son.

"What about Jack Cameron Cypress?" Teddy suggested.

"I love that name." Sara said, tears coming to her eyes.

Joanne had come into the room with ten-year-old Angel and four-year-old Marissa.

"Aww, mom, he's so cute!" Angel whispered, sitting down in a hospital chair.

"Baby." Marissa told Joanne, pointing to the baby in Sara's arms.

"Yes, honey. That's your new brother." Joanne told her, hugging her close.

"Girls, could your dad and I talk to Aunt Joanne for a minute alone, please?" Sara asked. Angel nodded and took her sister from Joanne.

"Let's go find Uncle Mike." Angel suggested to her sister and they walked into the waiting area. Joanne made sure they found Mike before closing the door.

"Sara, you didn't have to kick them out." Joanne told her, sitting down on the bed. Teddy was holding his son while Sara watched him.

"Joanne, the reason why we kicked them out is because we wanted to ask you to be Jack's godmother." Sara told her oldest friend.

"Oh honey! I would be honored to be Jack's godmother." Joanne told her, motioning that she wanted to hold Jack. Teddy carefully handed Jack to Joanne. Joanne smiled at the tiny baby in her arms and kissed his forehead.

Two days later, Sara and Jack came home. They were now a great, big happy family, which was what they wanted.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I'm A Survivor. Belongs to Reba. 'Nuff said.

* * *


	8. For Good

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF FROM THE HEART. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing - good or bad. I can't believe how many hits I've gotten on this story. If anyone wants a sequel, let me know either by PM or Review. I can't guarantee that there will be a sequel because I'm working on other stories, plus I have my brother's wedding soon, work and school starting back up, so I'll write when I can. 

Love, Peace and Happiness  
from,  
'Reen

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title - For Good)

Six long years have passed and here's what all has happened:

Sara died when Jack turned three of natural causes. Teddy and her two daughters, Angel (sixteen) and Marissa (ten) didn't know how they could live without their mother - or wife.

Shortly after Sara died, Joanne Jefferson - one of Sara's dad's friends - died of a heart attack. She was only fifty-six. Mike Spouse - another one of Sara's dad's friends - died in his sleep. He was sixty-two.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know who I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you…_

Teddy fell in love and married another woman in a wheelchair named Elizabeth. She had a baby from a previous marriage, so the two of them had their hands full. Sara had told him before she died that she wanted him to fall in love again and marry the perfect woman.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

When Angel turned twenty, she married her boyfriend, Adam, and gave birth to a daughter nine months later. The two of them named their daughter Sara Marie Pascal - after her mother.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend…_

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

Because I knew you

I have been changed for good

Marissa, on the other hand, never married or had children. Instead, she opened a shelter for abused and neglected Greyhounds. She instantly got fourteen abused and neglected Greyhounds - all fresh from the track.

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

And none of it seems to matter anymore...

Sage and Faith - Mark's daughters from his marriage to Maureen, made it on Broadway starring in the musical, 1776. Sage is Martha Jefferson and Faith is Abigail Adams. Both married their co-stars and had children.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.  
  
Maureen, Mark's first wife, married again after going through a nasty divorce with the man she married after she divorced Mark. The couple moved into Sara's old brownstone house and raised a family there.

_And because I knew you_

Because I knew you

As for everyone in heaven, let's just say Roger's happy that the gang is back together.

_Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

* * *

A/N 2: Don't own the lyrics to For Good. Belongs to respected owner. 'Nuff said.

* * *


End file.
